A Time of Recollection
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 3 months after Eliot's sister gets married and the team moves into a new office, Eliot receive a letter from someone from his past. He becomes curious why they contacted him after 6 years. To find answers he needs to return to a place he called home once.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Past Stepped In **

_**The New Leverage HQ: Three Months after the Wedding**_

The team sat in the conference room as they waited on Nate and Sophie. Nate had wanted the team together to go over some new clients that had come in. They were no longer doing one every three days, but two. Somehow they had managed to solve every clients problem.

"Alright, team," Nate said as he came into the room.

Sophie sat the coffee down on the table and like a flock of vultures they all grabbed a hot cup. Sophie looked at Nate and he gave a shrug.

"Eliot, I got some mail for you. I must have picked it up by accident," Nate said pulling the marble colored envelop out. "Pretty expensive stationary and pretty handwriting."

Nate slid the piece of mail and Eliot scooped it up. He glanced at the elegant handwriting on the front and turned it over to see the return name. He wrinkled his brow and slid his finger through the seal.

Eliot pulled the stationary out and stared at the crest at the top of paper. He ran his hand over the rough paper that he could only recall was used by one person. He stared at the greeting and skimmed through the four page letter from a person of his past.

"What's wrong, Eliot?" Sophie asked.

Eliot looked over at her and shook his head. "It's nothing, just an old friend writing to me."

"Doesn't seem like nothing, your breaths got shallow and I bet your palms got all clammy," Parker chimed in.

"Mind your own business, Parker. And that's not true." Eliot narrowed his eyes at her.

"Judging by the delicate handwriting, I'd say it's by a woman," Sophie said as she stared at the envelope. "And look how your name is written. She carefully thought this note through."

Eliot snatched the envelope from Sophie and she looked at him. Her lips pulled into a smile as he stuffed the letter into the envelope.

"An old friend."

"Whatever you say?" Sophie taunted him.

Nate looked at Eliot as he got upset over what the others said. He shook his head and took a seat.

Later that day Eliot called Hillary.

"Hey, El, what's up?" Hillary asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing in your cozy little home?" Eliot answered.

"I'm doing just fine. Grant and I are rearranging some things and he's fixing minor little cracks we're finding in the house."

Eliot chuckled and glanced down at the letter in his hand.

"Well, that's good," Eliot remarked. "If you two need an extra hand I could help out."

"Nah, I think Grant and I have it. With the two of us we can do anything. Plus, Jim and Coleen are dropping off the twins so we'll be baby-sitting for the weekend."

Eliot grimaced at the mention of the Interpol couple.

"How come Olivia can't watch them? How'd you two get roped into watching the two brats?"

"El, really? We talked about this. Anyway, Olivia is away doing at some summer school program in London. We're happy to watch the twins while their getting some time away from parenthood and work."

Eliot slightly rolled his eyes.

"So, how's the team?"

"We're working hard, could use you and Grant's help. And I got a letter from an old friend?"

"Oh? Who?" Hillary became curious.

"Someone I trained with back before I was a team player."

"Are they in town?"

"No, I'm actually going to fly out and see them. I figured I'd go to Griffin's funeral and pay my respects to the old man. Despite what he did he was my mentor. I learned plenty from the old man."

"Why is it you can forgive someone like Griffin, but you can't…"

"Don't say it, Hill. There's a difference between a legend and someone who wants to be one. Look, I need to head off and pack for a couple of days. I'll call you when I leave tomorrow."

"Alright, El, I love you."

"Love you too, Hill." Eliot smiled and hung up.

He lifted the letter and stared at the name and sighed. He didn't know what to expect after six years.

**Author's Notes: Wanted to continue the story line, but trailing off on a side plot. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:The Boss' Daughter **

Eliot's plane landed in Dallas; from there he took a bus to a small town west of Dallas. He glanced out the window of the Greyhound bus as the scenery changed to a more desolate scene. He took a deep breath starting to feel the anxiousness to get off and see what the past had to say after six years. But he had another thirty minute drive before he returned to a place he called home once.

It was nearly eleven when he arrived at the bus depot and walked to the small hotel. He checked in and went up four flights of stairs and made it to his room. There he took a moment to survey his room and check it for anything that might be suspicious. Eliot wasn't one to be paranoid, but coming back to the dusty town he wasn't expecting welcome home, especially after six years.

After sweeping the room he showered and unpacked what little belongings he had. He stared at the wrinkled up paper that he had read over and over again. He lifted it and stared at the writing. The penmanship was very distinctive to him. He lifted the paper to his nose and sniffed it before glanced at the letter again. His lips pulled into a tight smirk and lifted the paper to the natural light that seeped into his room. The wear and tear that the paper had survived began to reveal contents.

The rendezvous coordinates were faded and Eliot knew there was a reason why he had been contacted.

He folded the paper and headed out his room. He headed out into the rising temperatures that the sun was beating hard against the town's residence. Eliot made long strides to the local bar and walked in. It seemed that everything stopped the moment he stepped in. Eliot glanced around as he made it to the far table. He took a seat and looked at everyone as they turned back to what they were doing.

It was only for a moment he sat alone.

"What's it been, Spencer?" a feminine voice approached him.

Eliot lifted his gaze and stared at the well dressed woman. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her expensive clothing said that she had done real well for herself. Her hazel colored eyes stared him down for a moment before she smiled.

"Amelia," he said as he stood up.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Welcome home, tough guy."

"Only for a day or so." Eliot smiled a little.

She took a seat and he sat across from her. The auburn haired woman made herself look so delicate, but she was anything, but delicate.

"How's your sister?" she asked.

"Married," Eliot said.

"Still?"

"Remarried to her FBI handler."

Amelia smiled and stared at him. "Well, any choice is better than Deville."

Eliot chuckled and glanced around the local bar. The locals occasionally glanced over in their direction before sipping their first rounds. He turned back to Amelia as she sat there.

"I'm sorry about your old man," Eliot stated. "He was a good man, well until he decided to conspire with the wrong people."

Amelia smiled and laughter slipped from her lips. She leaned forward and looked at him.

"He really liked you, Eliot, like you were the son he never had. He was hoping by some scary twist of fate you'd take over his job." Amelia reached over and rested her hand on his. "I was hoping you'd stay longer than you did."

"I don't stay long in one place." Eliot looked down at her hand.

"I know. You had to often go on different jobs."

"So, did you."

Amelia smirked a little and turned to look at the bartender. She gave a nod of her head and he grabbed two beers.

"So, who is taking care of your old man's estate?" Eliot asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Amelia looked back at Eliot. "My father as brilliant as he was left much of his estate to me and my half brother. The rest he left to you."

Eliot's eyes became wide with shock. He never expected a man of such prestige to leave some of his vast wealth to him. Amelia smiled and a string of laughter escaped her lips.

"You are shocked," Amelia asked.

"Very shocked. Your father and I were just business partners. I was a gun for hire never anything more." Eliot folded his hands into one another.

"Surely you don't believe you were _just_ a gun for hire. My father was trained in the art of fighting with what he was given. And he passed that knowledge on to his students. You were recruited to be one of them. Eliot, don't you know before you he had no real reason to pass on the business expect to his heirs?"

The bartender placed two beers on the table and she gave a nod. She turned to Eliot and he looked at her.

"Why wait six years to tell me this?" Eliot asked.

"I didn't want to just walk back into your life when your sister was in it and now that she's married your free to do what you want. Isn't that the whole reason you joined a team of thieves?"

"No, I joined a team because I was tired of being a one man band," Eliot said. "I'm for once settled in my life."

"Weren't you six years ago when you met my father. And most of all when you met me?" Amelia asked. "You abandoned the life you had after your folks passed and your sister was married.

She grabbed his hand and he glanced down at her hand. His eyes slowly met hers and she smiled. It was like looking back on a memory and the feeling that someone like Amelia made him feel.

"Come back home, Eliot, where you belong," Amelia remarked. "You're still the same wild spirit that needs to run with others like you."

Eliot didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't the same person she thought he was. He had made a home in Boston and had people who were like family. His sister and her husband had settled down there.

"Amelia, I can't." He pulled his hand back and pushed back his hair.

"Eliot, can you at least think about it before you give me an answer?" Amelia asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:****The Other Retrieval Specialist **

As the late afternoon approached Eliot returned back to the hotel. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a book. He flipped through it and pulled out a newspaper clipping that he had held onto for six years. He took a seat on the hotel bed and stared at the picture. His gaze stared at the date and a sigh escaped his lips.

Eliot lay back as he lifted the newspaper clipping and lifted the letter. The same delicate phrasing in the letter was similar to the one in the newspaper clip. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the moment he trained with the spirit young woman that already was trained in the art of retrieval.

_**Six months after Eliot was recruited**_

Eliot pushed open the office doors and tossed the priceless artifact that he was instructed to retrieve for a hefty sum of money. He looked at the older man as he examined the delicate Emerald that glistened in the light.

"There's a bounty on your head you realize now that you have that emerald?" Eliot remarked.

"There's always some kind of bounty on my head, Eliot. You'll learn that that's the least of your worries. Didn't you learn anything while you were in the service?"

"Just enough to survive." Eliot pulled back his hair.

"Well, while you are in my home, Eliot you will learn that survival is just for fun. Now, I have some business to attend to. Thanks for the emerald it will look perfect in my collection. Your money is in your room. Do take a shower you smell like a dead man's carcass."

Eliot smirked a little and turned around and headed out of the elaborate office. He made long strides and stopped short. His gaze stared straight and he slowly knelt down pulling a knife from his steel toed boot.

The sound of a safety of a gun touched his ears and he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head. He slowly stood up and dropped the knife.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Eliot remarked.

"I'm trained in the art of all weaponry, of course I know how to use it," the sharp tone of a young woman answered him.

Eliot smiled and dropped his hands and pivot on his heel quickly grabbing the gun. He turned it on the young woman placed and the barrel between her eyes. She smirked a little and Eliot glanced down to see a Bowie Knife at his gut.

"Amelia," Henry's voice came from behind.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Stand down and leave Eliot alone, he's just come from a very busy trip," Henry walked over.

She stepped back and tossed the blade at Eliot's feet. Eliot let the clip drop from the gun before he tossed it back to her.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Amelia," Eliot said.

"Don't be so cocky, Spencer," she remarked. "Next time I won't hesitate to cut off certain things."

Eliot smirked as the young woman holstered her gun. She turned on her heels and looked at her father. Eliot stepped back and pulled the Bowie Knife from the floor. He glanced at the engraving on the slick blade.

"Eliot," Henry said.

"Yes, sir?" Eliot looked at the older man.

"Dinner's at seven."

Eliot gave a nod and headed down the grand hallway. He climbed the stairs to the next floor and walked to his room where fresh clothes were already waiting for him. He collected the fresh clothing and headed to take a shower.

After cleaning up he headed downstairs where he heard chatter in the parlor. He poked his head in and saw Henry and Amelia enjoying their usual afternoon tea. He casually walked in and Amelia looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"How was Morocco?" Amelia asked.

"Hot," Eliot answered.

"Eliot acquired an emerald for me."

Eliot walked over and took a seat across from Amelia. Her elegance and poise was miss leading to even Eliot. She was a dangerous woman that no man wanted to be involved with. Her quick reflexes were what made her valuable to her father's cause, but the art of retrieval made her worth more than the bounty on her father's head. She was the most wanted woman sought out to retrieve what their clients wanted. She knew how to make retrieval look like it was an elegant sport.

"I heard something on the wire, Daddy," Amelia remarked.

"What would that be?"

"It seems our little Eliot here is a wanted man in Germany." Amelia lifted the tea cup to her raspberry colored lips.

"Berlin to be specific," Eliot answered with a little pride.

"Fabulous, job!" Henry looked over at him. "I suppose you are learning."

Eliot looked at Amelia as she smiled. The dainty young woman let her coy ways penetrate the emotions of her mark so she could take the upper hand. He had seen her in action with other wealthy marks that rivaled the business.

"Excuse me, sir, but there is an important call for you in the study." Butler came in and stood.

Eliot looked at Henry as the older man sat the tea cup down. He stood and walked in the direction of the butler.

"You kids enjoy one another's company. I'll be back soon," Henry addressed them.

The older man walked out and Eliot turned to Amelia as she sat her tea cup down. She stood and smoothed out her black suit skirt and fixed her ivory blouse before turning in Eliot's direction.

"Don't think you are winning points with my father by being his Retriever, Spencer," Amelia said.

"I'm no one's pet," Eliot remarked.

He watched her turn in his direction with that sharp glance in her eye. It was the look of sniffing out a challenge. He didn't play the games unless invited to join in. Eliot hated games like the ones Amelia played especially when it dealt with retrieval.

"You act like one. When he asked you to do something you do it instantly. I'd say, Spencer, that's being a lap dog. But I guess you are earning your keep here at my father's estate. Sooner or later you'll be back on your own." Amelia walked to the window and sat in a chair.

Eliot stood and looked at her as she sat there with such pride.

"Just say the word, Amelia, and I'll be out of here. I have no intention of being a thorn in anyone's side." Eliot folded his arms.

Amelia smirked a little and tucked a fallen lock of hair behind her ear. She shook her head and Eliot raised his brow.

"I don't want you to leave us, Eliot; I just want you to see that my father is grooming you into being something more than his special retrieval specialist. I know him very well and for him to take in a stray like he did there's something brewing."

"That's not my problem, Amelia. I've got my own mission in mind and your father is the one who is helping me. I figured I'd do a few jobs and make money. After that I'm out of here to regain control of a situation."

Amelia shook her head. "You don't get it, Spencer. You can't ever stay out of my father's line of vision. Everything you do is paying off a debt. Henry Griffin has never once given away his secrets for free."

"Then I'll cross that bridge when it comes," Eliot said. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight. Good night, Amelia."

Eliot walked off and headed down the hall. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. He pulled out a duffle bag and pulled out a ragged notebook. He flipped through it and pulled out a picture of his sister and himself.

"Hang tight, Hill, I'm coming."


End file.
